1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication adaptor for a game set, and more particularly, to a communication adaptor for a game set used for transmitting and receiving data related to a game. The game may, for example, involve simultaneous play (e.g., doing battle) with a plurality of game sets being connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of data communication using personal computers, communication has been conventionally established through a long-distance transmission line and exchange. In such a system, a transmission error is liable to occur. Consequently, high-cost modems for transmitting and receiving data and controlling the error in accordance with the transmission control procedure have been used.
The applicant of the present application has proposed as a technique for playing a battle game between two game sets by transmitting and receiving data related to the game with two portable dot matrix liquid crystal game sets (trade name "GAME BOY") being connected to each other.
In the technique for establishing data communication using modems, data can be transmitted accurately but at high cost. Accordingly, it is not suitable for transmission of data on a battle game in a game set where cost reduction is important. In addition, if an attempt is made to reduce the transmission error using error control techniques or the like, significant processing time is required. Consequently, the time required to perform game processing is restricted, which can limit the battle game programming and impact the fun of the game. Furthermore, in such a system, one modem is connected to each of the personal computers, and the modem and the personal computer establish one-to-one communication. Accordingly, it is impossible for three or more persons to play the battle game.
On the other hand, in the above-described technique for playing a battle game with two portable dot matrix liquid crystal game sets being connected to each other, data can be transmitted at low cost. In this system, when data must be transferred, problems arise during the game. For example, if data is sent from one game set to the other game set, further data may need to be transferred before the next vertical blanking period. However, the previously transferred data may no longer be preserved so that data transmission may not, in some cases, be accurately made. The reason for this is that the two game sets differ in the progress of the game as well as the timing when vertical blanking occurs. Furthermore, in this technique, the battle game can be only enjoyed between two game sets.
Accordingly, game play by three persons with game sets (for example, mah-jong or a card) cannot be achieved.